One of the top priorities at an industrial facility is security. Perimeter security, access controls, and communication systems may be elements of a security system at an industrial facility.
Sensors in a security system may include cameras, access readers and motion sensors. However, the costs of installing cables and wires to such sensors for power and data communications are generally high. Such costs may serve as a disincentive to an industrial facility owner to operate an effective security monitoring and alarm system.
Some industrial facilities and other commercial facilities have miles of perimeter to monitor, and security cameras may be required every 100 to 200 feet along the perimeter. Thus, 25 to 50 security cameras, along with associated power and data cables and trenches in which to install the cables, may be required for every mile of facility perimeter.
Motion sensors may also be installed in quantities proportional to the size of a facility perimeter being monitored. Access readers may be required on portals in the perimeter of a facility as well as on doors and gates at locations within the facility.
Furthermore, monitoring such a multitude of sensors may require a complex monitoring system. Data from each sensor may be routed to a single control center for monitoring and alarm generation. Both human and equipment costs for such monitoring may be high. As a result, current security monitoring systems may have high installation costs and monitoring costs when used in an industrial facility.